Promessa de Amor
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Rosette x Chrno OneShot [By: Anna Le Neige & Samehader]


**Promessa de Amor**  
**By: Anna Le Neige & Samehader**

Era noite. Uma noite sem brilho, sem cor, sem nada. Não havia estrelas e nem o brilho da lua. Havia só um céu escuro e sombrio... Uma investigação se fizera por debaixo da segunda maior floresta urbana do mundo, o Central Park. A irmã Rosette da Ordem de Magdala e seu assistente, o demônio Chrno, foram enviados para investigarem casos de ataques a mulheres naquele lugar. Poderia ter algo a ver com os incidentes com monstros demoníacos que vinha acontecendo ao redor do mundo, por isso a militia foi escalada para o trabalho... Porém, após investigarem durante o dia inteiro, a dupla descobrira que o caso deveria ser entregue a polícia local mesmo. Não havia necessidade da ordem de Magdala atuar naquele local...

_- Ahhh, foi um dia perdido, Chrno..._ - disse uma Rosette cansada e frustrada para seu companheiro. _- E agora, o que faremos? Está muito tarde para voltarmos pro convento..._

Chrno estava cansado de tanto dar voltas naquele parque gigantesco e não encontrar nada, a não ser crianças brincando no playground, e algumas pessoas assustadas devido aos supostos ataques do "maníaco"...

_- O que podemos fazer, Rosette?_ - dizia o demônio cansado sentando num banco vazio, recuperando o fôlego daquele dia. _- Mesmo sendo um criminoso comum ficar aqui até altas horas é perigoso até para nós..._

_- Chrno... Nós não temos dinheiro. Não temos carro. O que podemos fazer? Nada... Vamos ter que ficar por aqui mesmo. Eu estou cansada para ir para qualquer outro lugar..._ - dizia Rosette, deitando-se na grama, como uma largada. _- Ahhhh, por que a irmã Kate nunca me dá dinheiro para essas missões inúteis cansativas? A essa hora ela deve estar na cama dela, deitada... sonhando com uma Rosette morta de cansaço e de fome... e rindo... se divertindo às minhas custas!!!_ - ela se queixava, gesticulando como se imitasse a irmã Kate.

_- A que ponto chegamos... dois mendigos passando uma madrugada fria no coração do Central Park..._ - Chrno ainda desanimado com a falta de organização da Ordem de Magdala, a única coisa que parecia ter energia ainda a sua volta era Rosette, que por mais cansada que estivesse não parava de falar nem um segundo.

_- Vamos descansar um pouco para depois continuar andando e sair daqui..._ - disse o demônio mais calmamente, tentando manter a situação sob controle.

_- Eu já estou descansando, Chrno!_ - dizia Rosette, apontando para si mesma deitada na grama. _- Você que fala demais..._ - e mostrou a língua para o demônio.

_"Ela não pára de falar e gesticular um instante, como vou saber se está descansando ou não?"_, pensava o demônio consigo mesmo, indo se sentar ao lado de Rosette na grama. Enquanto a noite avançava trazia junto com ela uma brisa gelada, que passava por entre as árvores fazendo um barulho que mais se parecia um assobio. Chrno tirou seu sobretudo vermelho e ofereceu a jovem.

_- Tome isto, Rosette... Você pode ficar resfriada nesse tempo._ - disse o demônio já com o agasalho nas mãos, oferecendo-o a freira.

_- Obrigada._ - Rosette sorriu para Chrno, sem ainda pegar o sobretudo. _- Mas, e você Chrno?_ - a irmã olhava para ele, também não queria que o demônio pegasse um resfriado. Achar remédio para demônio seria dureza. Ela lembrava-se da última vez que Chrno ficara doente... E do que fizera para ele melhorar... É então que a menina ruborizou-se levemente. Daquela vez, havia beijado Chrno enquanto ele dormia...

_- Demônios não ficam doentes tão facilmente, aquela vez foi uma exceção..._ - disse Chrno sorrindo, de certa forma estava feliz em saber que Rosette se preocupava com ele. _- Pode pegar, juro que não darei trabalho de novo._ - renovava sua oferta balançando o agasalho em suas mãos.

Rosette sentou-se, pegou o sobretudo de Chrno e o vestiu, depois levantou-se e olhou para o demônio sorrindo, dando uma voltinha como se fosse modelo na passarela...

_- E então... como estou, Chrno?_ - a menina possuía um sorriso contagiante em sua face. Sentia-se feliz pela preocupação que o demônio tinha por ela...

Chrno adorava aquele jeito de menina da Rosette que, às vezes, se misturava com a mulher que refletia seu corpo e seu interior. Ele sorria, admirando a beleza natural da irmã. Realmente o sobretudo havia lhe caído bem...

_- Linda... Com esse sobretudo parece uma aristocrata._ - disse Chrno sorrindo. _- Madame Rosette..._

_- Madame Rosette..._ - a menina refletiu, pensando no título. _- Desse jeito vai me deixar encabulada, Chrno._ - e ela bateu com uma das mãos nas costas do demônio, rindo e gesticulando. Não parecia nada encabulada, parecia se estar achando... Porém, as risadas barulhentas e o jeito peralta da irmã eram radiantes e contagiantes... Pareceu que ela já havia recuperado todas as suas forças gastas por um dia inteiro de uma busca inútil...

O demônio estremecia inteiro com o tapa de Rosette nas suas costas, agora estava rindo sem jeito, sem entender muito as atitudes contraditórias de Rosette.

_- Percebo como está encabulada, Rosette._ - disse Chrno um pouco arrependido das palavras que acabou de dizer. _- Agora que você já está agasalhada e descansada, que tal continuarmos andando?_

_- Vamos sim! Vamos logo, Chrno!!!_ - disse a menina, começando a correr, deixando um Chrno bufante correr atrás dela. _- ... Ei, Chrno!_ - ela, então, parou e o demônio trombou no corpo da irmã e acabou caindo sentado no chão.

_- Rosette!!! Não enxerga por onde anda?_ - reclamou o demônio se levantando lentamente, com as mãos nas costas. _- O que aconteceu para você parar tão bruscamente?_ - disse depois de se recuperar da queda.

_- Chrno, seus reflexos que são lentos!_ - a menina se justificava, mostrando a língua para seu parceiro, depois sorriu gentilmente para ele e estendeu sua mão. _- Eu estava pensando... já que estamos aqui... podemos dar um passeio pela floresta! O que acha, Chrno?_

Chrno segurou a mão de Rosette, e se levantou do chão preocupado.

_- Mas, Rosette... E os ataques que vem correndo? Mesmo sendo um psicopata comum, seria perigoso andar de noite por aí._ - o demônio apesar de querer confirmar do fundo de seu coração o convite dela, sua cautela tinha falado mais alto naquele momento. E mostrava seu desconforto apertando mais forte a mão da freira.

_- Chrno!!! Deixe disso... como você é preocupado!_ - a irmã faz uma careta de desgosto olhando para seu companheiro, mas logo seu sorriso radiante volta em seu rosto. _- ... Eu não tenho medo porque o Chrno está comigo..._ - ela disse, virando seu olhar para o céu, levando sua mão a seu peito... como se fosse para demonstrar o quanto ele era importante para ela e o quanto ela se sentia protegida e confortável ao lado dele...

Chrno ficou ruborizado com o gesto de sua companheira, permanecendo um tempo quieto, em como ele queria realmente passear com Rosette naquela noite, não só daquela vez... Se pudesse, levava ela para passear daquele jeito com mais freqüência.

_- Você tem razão, Rosette._ - disse o demônio para si mesmo. _- Se pensássemos assim sempre, nunca faríamos nada..._

Ele agora largava a mão da irmã, e lhe oferecia o braço com um sorriso.

_- Vamos então, Rosette!_

Rosette sorriu, aceitando o braço de Chrno enquanto eles começavam a passear pela paisagem noturna do Central Park... O silêncio imperava na floresta àquela hora da noite, não havia ninguém se aventurando naquele lugar. Parecia que todos haviam ficado com medo dos crimes que aconteciam lá... E aquele céu sombrio sem estrelas e sem o brilho da lua não era atrativo para um passeio noturno. Todavia, mesmo assim, a irmã estava muito feliz de estar lá com Chrno. Agora que não havia mais preocupações sobre a missão, eles poderiam aproveitar um passeio para relaxar. E... andar ao lado do demônio deixava a menina muito contente... Era uma sensação tão quente...

_- É bom aprender mesmo a ser cavalheiro, Chrno... Senão você nunca vai conseguir arranjar uma namorada! Mulheres gostam de homens gentis..._ - disse, num impulso... e logo se arrependera do que havia falado. Seu peito tornara-se apertado... _"Namorada... Eu não quero que Chrno arranje uma namorada... Por quê? Por que doeu só de pensar nisso?"_, pensava Rosette, tentando entender o porquê da dor de seu peito... Aquela dor latejante que a deixava ansiosa e desconfortável...

As palavras da freira entraram no demônio causando um grande choque nele, ele jamais tinha pensado nisso, e se tivesse tais pensamentos julgava que não poderia viver com uma mulher humana. Desde que tinha conhecido Rosette, apenas a presença dela ao seu lado bastava para completá-lo.

_- Acho que... não precisa se preocupar com isso... já que eu sou um demônio... _- disse um Chrno cabisbaixo com olhar perdido, buscando a mão de Rosette e a puxando para si inconscientemente, queria sentir o calor da jovem perto de si para reconfortá-lo daqueles pensamentos. Mesmo ela sendo uma freira, ainda estava viva, nada a impedia de viver feliz ao lado de alguém depois que saísse da Ordem de Magdala, depois que encontrasse Joshua. Ele jamais a impediria de viver a felicidade dela, mesmo custando-lhe sua própria.

_- Ah, é? Não preciso me preocupar com isso? Eu acho até bom, Chrno. Porque senão a sua pretendente a namorada teria que acertar algumas contas comigo!_ - disse Rosette, tentando afastar aquele sentimento apertado que sentia em seu peito. A irmã possuía o braço erguido e seu punho estava cerrado, sua face também não era das mais amigáveis.

_- Onde já se viu roubar o meu parceiro? Não não!!!_ - balançava freneticamente a cabeça, negativamente. - Isso não poderia ficar assim!

E, então, se acalmou... abaixando relativamente a cabeça, com um olhar para o chão... um tanto melancólico.

_- Eu já perdi Joshua... Não quero perder o Chrno..._ - dizia suavemente, pausadamente. _- Ainda mais para uma mulherzinha qualquer!!! Definitivamente, NÃO!_ - recuperou, então, a sua fala barulhenta e indignada.

Chrno estava assustado com a reação exagerada da jovem, que parecia estar discutindo consigo mesma ao seu lado, o deixando mais ruborizado ainda... Ele, então, vira-se para Rosette, olhando em seus olhos com um sorriso sereno na face, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto da jovem enquanto a outra segurava a mão dela.

_- Já lhe disse, Rosette... Não precisa se preocupar em nada quanto a isso!_ - apenas depois de ter terminado a frase, o demônio sentiu um calor estranho em seu corpo... Agora que ele tinha reparado melhor no rosto dela, como se antes ele estivesse agindo compulsivamente pelo fruto de anos de convivência...

Rosette sorriu, singelamente. Sentia-se mais leve agora ao lado de Chrno... Assim tão perto dele... Podendo sentir o calor que vinha dele, que a confortava, que a protegia... Ela levou a sua mão livre e a pousou por cima da mão de Chrno que lhe afagava a face, enquanto continuava a segurar a outra mão dele... Era tão quente... a mão do demônio... o sentimento que lhe invadia o interior de seu coração... Entretanto, também a deixava confusa. Não o entendia... E sentia-se desconfortável por não entender. Gostava de entender o mundo à sua volta e os seus sentimentos. Naquele momento, Rosette estava dividida... Dividida entre o calor que sentia dentro de si e o não entendimento dessa sensação...

Chrno estava perdido naquele momento, olhava profundamente nos olhos de Rosette... O toque de sua pele era tão macio... e fazia seu coração acelerar, ao mesmo tempo que o reconfortava e lhe passava uma sensação de serenidade... Ele avançava lentamente em direção a Rosette sem dizer nada, tinha vontade de abraçar fortemente a jovem naquele momento num impulso, de tocar em seus lábios, mas controlava esse impulso devido a grande barreira invisível que existiam entre os dois... Por um lado, sentia-se realmente um demônio sujo ao desejar a freira ao seu lado em seus sonhos...

_- ... Chrno..._ - a irmã disse pausadamente, suavemente... _- Por que hesita? _- ela estava enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos profundos de Chrno... que guardavam muitos segredos e mistérios...

Chrno tinha milhares de motivos para hesitar... Sua condição como demônio, sua experiência desastrosa com uma outra Santa de Magdala, a dúvida quanto aos sentimentos de Rosette... Mas, aquelas palavras que saíram da boca da freira aqueceram e iluminaram rapidamente seu coração... Aumentando ainda mais as dúvidas que viviam dentro de si... Porém, dessa vez, ele já tinha tomado sua decisão, aquela sensação se tornara mais forte que ele.

_- ... Rosette..._ - disse o demônio aproximando seus lábios aos dela. _- Cometerei mais um pecado... sem arrependimentos._ - sussurrou de forma quase inaudível antes de tocar carinhosamente os lábios de Rosette com os seus, suavemente...

_- Atrapalho algo?_ - disse uma voz irônica vindo por entre as árvores com o vento... Um sorriso sarcástico que Rosette e Chrno já conheciam... Este já de outro mundo... Aion vinha andando calmamente na floresta, como se estivesse ali apenas com a intenção de impedir aquela união. Andava vagarosamente, sorrindo ironicamente... Olhando fixamente para o casal, principalmente para Rosette... e seu olhar se tornava malicioso...

Como em um pesadelo onde as coisas mais importantes começam a se desestruturar... Foi assim que a voz irônica de Aion ressoava para Chrno. Trazendo lembranças brutais de um passado distante que parecia cada vez mais próximo a cada passo do recém chegado demônio em direção aos dois.

_- Aion!... O que está fazendo aqui?_ - disse o demônio, seriamente, se colocando na frente de Rosette. _- Era você que estava por trás dos ataques?_ - deduziu rapidamente Chrno, conhecendo bem seu ex-companheiro.

Aion parecia não se importar com as palavras de Chrno, e continuava andando em direção aos dois.

_- Brilhante dedução, Chrno!_ - disse sarcasticamente. _- Muito obrigado por ter trazido a Santa de Magdala até o lugar marcado, e pelo que vejo estava começando a manchá-la de pecado... Vejo que ainda é um demônio ambicioso!!!_

Rosette tirou rapidamente a arma que carregava consigo... Apontando-a diretamente para Aion... A presença daquele demônio a deixava extremamente desconfortável... Com medo... medo de que ele também lhe tirasse Chrno... Já havia levado seu querido irmãozinho... seu querido Joshua... Ela não deixaria ele levar também Chrno... Eles tinham uma promessa, iriam encontrar Joshua juntos... e os três iriam ser exploradores do mundo desconhecido... juntos...

_- O Chrno não é que nem você!!!_ - gritou a menina, quase sendo tomada pelo desespero... Não tinha coragem para atirar... naquele que sabia o paradeiro de seu irmãozinho... Conseguiria proteger Chrno?

O demônio Chrno deu uns dois passos se afastando da linha de tiro da militia, observando assustado o desespero da jovem.

_- ... Rosette..._ - sussurrou para si mesmo.

Ele tinha de fazer algo, sabia que Rosete estava fora de controle e dificilmente conseguiria atirar em Aion e acertar. E, mesmo se acertasse, uma bala gospel não teria muito efeito diante do poder daquele demônio. Então, ele rapidamente retira algumas armadilhas para demônio do seu bolso e finca no chão próximo a Aion, deixando-o um pouco surpreso com a ação.

_- Daqui não passa, Aion! _- disse o demônio, severamente. _- É sua chance, Rosette!_

_- Joshua... ONDE ESTÁ O JOSHUA?_ - a menina gritava em lágrimas de desespero... E, com seus olhos fechados e tremendo, atirou contra Aion, o demônio que sabia onde se encontrava seu irmãozinho, Joshua... Logo após o tiro, a irmã caiu de joelhos no chão... suas lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto... como se não fosse terminar aquele desespero...

O tiro tinha acertado apenas em uma fumaça negra na qual Aion tinha se desintegrado e, logo em seguida, o demônio tinha aparecido em pé em frente a jovem desamparada.

_- Pobre menina tola, como pretende encontrar seu irmão matando o único que sabe sobre o seu paradeiro? _- disse ironicamente, se ajoelhando logo em seguida, e levantando levemente o rosto da militia, observando profundamente seus olhos azuis.

_- Eu posso levá-la até ele... Basta você me ceder aquilo que eu quero no momento._ - sua expressão agora se tornava séria, enquanto seu olhar percorria maliciosamente todo corpo da freira. _- O que seria mais importante agora? Uma falsa moral escondida por detrás de uma humanidade hipócrita, ou seu irmão de volta?_

_- ... Chrno..._ - a menina sussurrava pausadamente, em uma voz que teimava em não sair... rouca, desesperada... Clamava por seu companheiro, por seu querido Chrno... Estava sentindo-se perdida em seu desespero... Precisava dele naquele momento... para fazer aqueles fantasmas desaparecerem... para poder sorrir novamente...

Chrno sentiu um sufocamento dentro de si, como se seu peito estivesse sendo esmagado. Ele sabia das habilidades hipnóticas e de persuasão do ex-companheiro... Não poderia permitir que aquilo continuasse, não poderia ver alguém macular aquilo que lhe era mais precioso...

_- Aaiooon!!!_ - gritou, indo em direção a ele com o punho cerrado, mas ao se jogar em cima do demônio, um raio negro tinha sido liberado do próprio corpo de Aion, o repelindo para longe. Chrno bateu com as costas numa árvore que quase rachou no impacto e caiu no chão ferido, sem poder se mover pela dor e por algum tipo de magia.

_- Você está ficando cada vez mais patético nessa forma, meu caro! _- disse Aion, sem sequer se virar para seu oponente, tendo apenas abaixado um pouco a cabeça em sinal de descontentamento... Logo depois voltando seu olhar para uma Rosette em estado de choque.

_- É assim que pretendem ir contra mim? Existe outra maneira... bem mais fácil e agradável, cara Rosette._ - disse o demônio com um tom de voz suave, afagando o rosto da jovem, e logo em seguida a beijando gentilmente...

Rosette não conseguia reagir. Ela apenas era obrigada a se deixar ser beijada... Sem sentir nada com aquele beijo a não ser um sentimento de repulsa... Lágrimas começavam a inundar ainda mais o seu rosto desesperado... Pensava em Chrno... não pudera proteger Chrno assim como não pôde proteger Joshua. Não podia nem proteger a si mesma... a força do demônio Aion era grandiosa demais para uma reação dela no estado que se encontrava... em um silencioso desespero... misturado com uma latente angústia.

Chrno lutava incessantemente contra aquela paralisia que tomava conta de seu corpo. Aion estava lhe tomando novamente tudo que era mais importante em sua existência, mais uma vez ele não conseguiu proteger a mulher que amava... E, dessa vez, ainda era pior. Tinha sensação de ter se tornado mais fraco ainda, a humilhação dessa vez estava sendo pior, ele tinha sido apenas mais uma ferramenta na mão do ex-companheiro, que não machucava somente ele mas tudo que lhe era mais importante que a vida...

Uma violenta energia negra tinha começado a circular Chrno, que agora possuía olhos vermelhos, e se levantava brutalmente com bastante dificuldade, como uma fera quebrando as correntes que a aprisionam, a cada movimento se via claramente uma pequena descarga de energia evidenciando o rompimento daquele feitiço...

_- Aaaaaaaaiooooooon!!! -_ urrava Chrno assustadoramente, com uma voz grave de uma besta infernal, ao mesmo tempo em que o relógio no pescoço de Rosette tremia sem parar, como se as peças estivessem soltas balançando em seu interior.

Aion virou-se para Chrno ainda demonstrando descaso.

_- Finalmente o demônio Chrno tomou vergonha e resolveu aparecer._ - disse, esboçando um sorriso sarcástico e se levantando, depois de virar o rosto de Rosette para o outro lado como se fosse uma boneca qualquer.

_- Será que dessa vez ele conseguirá proteger sua Santa vadia humana?_ - disse o demônio sarcasticamente, desafiando Chrno.

Rosette foi-se recuperando aos poucos... Seu brilho no olhar voltara quando Chrno se transformara... a sua verdadeira forma... de demônio. Logo, a irmã também foi recuperando lentamente as suas forças, deixando de lado os seus fantasmas, os seus medos...

_"Nós vamos reencontrar Joshua juntos, nós prometemos..."._

_- QUEM é a vadia?!?!?!_ - Rosette avançou impulsivamente para cima do demônio, com seus olhos em chamas raivosas, pegando um pedaço de galho que estava no chão para bater na cabeça de Aion, como uma criança violenta... A irmã esquecera-se totalmente de quem era naquele momento de raiva, por isso não usara a sua arma... Ainda estava retomando a sua consciência, embora sua raiva tivesse sido retomada rapidamente ao ouvir aquela palavra... "vadia"...

O galho que Rosette tinha usado contra Aion nem chegou a tocá-lo, o mesmo raio que tinha atingido Chrno da última vez incendiou o galho e o fez voar para longe em vários pedaços, deixando a militia totalmente atordoada de mãos nuas atrás do poderoso demônio.

_- Não tenha pressa minha querida, depois que eu terminar aqui, teremos todo tempo do mundo para satisfazê-la!_ - Aion dizia virando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

_- Não toque na Rosette, seu desgraçado!!!_ - bravejava furiosamente Chrno, já completamente transformado. Aquilo tinha sido a gota d´água para ele se libertar do feitiço de Aion, abrindo as asas negras majestosamente.

_- Você vai morrer hoje Aion, irei reparar o meu erro!_ - disse o demônio enfurecido, voando para cima de Aion logo em seguida, numa violenta investida esmagando a cabeça de seu oponente com as garras. O corpo decapitado de Aion caía de joelhos, e de seu pescoço saía apenas uma fumaça negra...

Rosette, então, caminhou lentamente em direção a Chrno...

_- É isso mesmo, Chrno!!! Mostrou para esse daí do que é feito um demônio de verdade!!!_ - a entonação na voz da menina era de empolgação... Sentia-se aliviada... No fim, foi Chrno que a protegera, mais uma vez... Mas, Rosette estava feliz pelo seu parceiro estar bem... Aion não havia levado mais uma parte de seu coração para longe... E, nunca mais a chamaria de vadia!!! Era o que pensava...

_- Fique aí, Rosette._ - exclamou Chrno sem olhar diretamente para a militia, seu olhar parecia farejar o rastro de sua presa ao redor, ele sabia que aquilo não tinha terminado. O corpo de Aion já havia sido evaporado e, após alguns instantes, os dois começaram a ouvir a risada do demônio inicialmente distante, depois mais alta e presente, não conseguiam detectar de onde ela vinha, parecia que vinha de todas as direções. Logo em seguida, começou a soprar um vento gelado, fazendo um grande barulho quando passava por entre as árvores...

A militia correu em direção a sua arma que havia caído no chão após o tiro que havia dado em Aion... A pegou e segurou firmemente com ambas as suas mãos... Apontando-a para todos os lados que seu ouvido ouvia algum ruído... Com seus olhos atentos para o reaparecer do demônio... Embora estivesse com algum resquício de medo em seu interior... Novamente sentia medo de perder Chrno... Medo de que Aion o levasse para fora do alcance de suas mãos... como fizera com Joshua... Sabia que não era páreo para aquele demônio, mas tinha a convicção de que faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar Chrno e tentar protegê-lo... Não iria perdê-lo...

_- Suas armas são patéticas._ - sussurrou Aion no ouvido de Rosette. O demônio havia reaparecido silenciosamente atrás da militia, e uma de suas mãos já puxava sua arma, enquanto com a outra apertava a jovem contra si pela cintura. Logo depois, voou para longe rapidamente, sua aparência já estava completamente transformada.

_- Aaaaiooon, deixe-a fora disso!!!_ - gritava Chrno enquanto o perseguia pelos céus, até o pátio de uma capela abandonada no alto de um prédio.

_- Reze para seu Deus, humana._ - sussurrou ele novamente nos ouvidos de Rosette. _- Onde ele está que deixa sua filha ser raptada por um demônio??? Acha que ele realmente se importa com você, ou com seu amado Chrno???_ - disse Aion forçando o rosto da Rosette a olhar para o demônio que tentava salvá-la. _- Estão sozinhos... eu sou o Deus aqui!!!_

Rosette ia ser tomada pelo desespero de novo quando se lembrou de suas palavras... _"Eu não tenho medo porque o Chrno está comigo..."._ Aquelas palavras que ela mesma havia dito a confortaram... Lembrando-a que seu parceiro não iria deixá-la sozinha... Ele estaria lá para ela... Para protegê-la, para salvá-la... E, por isso, Rosette não tinha mais medo!

_- Eu não tenho medo porque o Chrno está comigo!_ - repetiu mais uma vez a militia, em voz alta, encarando o demônio que a segurava.

Aion ficou impressionado com a determinação das palavras de Rosette, estando na situação que ela estava...

_- Chrno... Não é mesmo?_ - respondeu sarcástico. _- Você deposita em algo tão fraco... A qualquer momento eu posso matá-lo, e mesmo que eu não consiga, Chrno jamais deixará de ser um demônio, lembre-se que um dia ele já esteve ao meu lado. A traição e a ira corre nas veias dele a todo momento, por mais que ele tente se enganar. Ter fé em algo tão incerto!!! Você é pior que aqueles que depositam sua fé num falso Deus!!!_

_- O Chrno não é como você!!! Para mim, nada importa o passado dele. Chrno é o Chrno e nada mais! Ele é aquilo que eu vejo na minha frente todos os dias a cada amanhecer... e o que eu sinto aqui..._ - a irmã levou sua mão a seu peito, na altura do coração. _- Você não pode compreender o que é isso, Aion... Porque você é incapaz de sentir!!!_

Rosette, então, numa idéia impulsiva e quase insana, deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas de Aion... Esperando que ele sentisse algum tipo de dor...

_- Sua cadela!!!_ - gritou um Aion se contorcendo de dor, depois arremessou a jovem para longe.

_- !!!... Rosette!!!_ - Chrno saiu voando desesperadamente para salvar a militia que tinha sido arremessada do topo de um prédio, e conseguiu resgatá-la segurando-a em seus braços, a alguns metros de distância da capela abandonada.

_- Essa foi por pouco._ - disse o demônio deixando-a no topo de um outro prédio. _- Você fica aqui, preciso terminar logo com isso..._ - Chrno olhava tristemente para o relógio no pescoço de Rosette que não parava de girar, fazendo o tempo de vida dela se esvair mais depressa...

_- Chrno... espere!_ - disse Rosette, segurando-o pelo braço, fazendo-o se virar para ela. _- Obrigada!_ - a menina sorriu singelamente, um sorriso que ela possuía só para Chrno, naquele momento especial... e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do demônio... aproximando lentamente o seu rosto... até tocar nos lábios dele lentamente com os seus... beijando-o suavemente...

Chrno não tinha mais dúvidas, aquele beijo tinha injetado nele uma nova razão para continuar lutando. Ele correspondeu o beijo dela suavemente, e depois retirou as mãos dela de seu rosto, e as levou ao seu peito.

_- Não preciso de mais nada, Rosette... Juntos seremos capazes de vencer qualquer coisa!_ - disse com um sorriso que jamais tinha dado durante sua existência como demônio, um sorriso puro que brotava dentro de um coração nascido das trevas. O demônio abriu as asas e a abraçou fortemente, envolvendo-a completamente. _- Muito obrigado, Rosette!_ - disse, antes de sair voando, numa única barulhenta batida de asas, em direção a capela onde estava Aion.

_- Eu não me importo que você seja um demônio, Chrno... Para mim... para mim você é um anjo... O meu anjo!_ - sussurrou Rosette para o vento, levando suas mãos a seu coração e sorriu para o ar. Ela ficaria ali o esperando... Esperando a volta de Chrno... Ela sabia que ele voltaria para ela... Ele era o seu anjo!

Chrno, então, saiu voando contra Aion, que mantinha um sorriso insano em seu rosto.

_- Venha Chrno!!!_ - dizia ele, rindo. _- Estava com saudades daqueles velhos tempos!!! _- o demônio abre as asas como se fosse recepcionar diretamente a investida de seu oponente, e se curva numa posição defensiva. O impacto tinha sido tão violento que Chrno saiu arrastando Aion para dentro da capela, arrebentando a porta junto... E o pressionou contra a parede quebrada em cima do altar.

_- Maldito!!! Não me admiro que tenha se tornado essa criatura desprezível, cega pela própria ambição vindo do lugar de onde viemos. _- furioso, deu um murro na boca do estômago dele. _- Mesmo assim não terei piedade, por todos inocentes que já cruzaram seu caminho!!!_ - Chrno se preparava para explodir a cabeça de Aion quando o mesmo liberava grande quantidade de energia, quebrando a parede ao qual estava pressionado, e arremessando seu adversário longe.

_- Pare de bancar o falso moralista, Chrno!!!_ - dizia, lambendo um pouco de sangue que escorria de sua boca. _- Como pretende me vencer como um demônio falando asneiras desse jeito!?_

Logo em seguida, ele apareceu atrás de Chrno, cravando suas garras no pescoço do demônio distraído.

_- Muito lento!_ - disse, arremessando o rosto do adversário no chão, e logo após pisando em cima de suas costas. _- Deu nem para aquecer! Lhe darei mais uma chance de voltar a ser o que era, meu caro._ - Aion chutou Chrno para longe, à beira do prédio, em frente ao outro edifício onde estava Rosette observando tudo.

O demônio com o rosto ensangüentado se levantava com dificuldade, demonstrando um sorriso confiante:

_- Eu não irei lhe derrotar como um demônio, Aion... Não é mais assim que eu faço as coisas agora... Não posso me transformar no adversário que você espera, mas ainda assim afirmo... Hoje você irá morrer!!!_ - disse, com firmeza na última frase.

_- Você renega quem é..._ - disse um Aion decepcionado. _- Queria poder destruir o Chrno que conheci, mas vejo que ele já morreu..._ - ele abriu as asas andando lentamente em direção ao seu adversário, com um predador pronto para desferir o último golpe na presa indefesa. _- Se este é seu desejo... Você irá morrer com um simples escravo dos humanos._ - Aion decolava em direção a ele cheio de fúria.

_- Xeque-mate!!!_ - disse Chrno sorrindo, ativando um pequeno detonador que tinha escondido na mão, que liberou uma grande quantidade de energia que saía de dentro de Aion, fazendo-o cessar o ataque ainda no ar, gritando de dor... Ao seu redor, formou-se um círculo luminoso verde com um crucifixo que parecia aprisionar o demônio.

_- Eu... não sou que nem você..._ - Chrno falava seriamente. _- Estava tão cego em me derrotar, que nem percebeu a armadilha que plantei em sua barriga, com aquele soco..._ - depois disso, ele levantou vôo para um pouco acima de Aion.

_- Rosette!!! Termine agora com isso, antes que ele consiga se libertar!!!_ - gritou Chrno para a militia.

Rosette carregou sua arma com a última bala que lhe restara... Uma que trouxera de reserva para se maiores problemas acontecessem... Spirit... Segurou firmemente a arma com as duas mãos, mirando para Aion... E atirou sem hesitar dessa vez... Em silêncio, porém... mas, com um olhar determinado...

A bala da Santa de Magdala, ao entrar no círculo que prendia Aion, tinha adquirido mais força que o normal, e atingiu bem no meio do peito do demônio causando uma grande explosão, que Chrno observava em silêncio de cima esperando algum vestígio de seu rival. Quando a poeira baixou, restavam apenas cinzas no chão e um cheiro forte de enxofre...

_- Acabou._ - disse o demônio num suspiro de alívio pousando de frente a Rosette, voltando a sua aparência normal gradualmente...

Rosette num primeiro momento rápido, sorria singelamente para o demônio, mas, tomada pela força de um impulso... a militia jogou-se aos braços de Chrno...

Chrno, ainda ferido, abraçou Rosette fortemente renovando suas energias nos braços da militia, se não fosse por isso, talvez tivesse tombado... Mas, enquanto pudesse sentir o calor que aquela jovem lhe transmitia, ele sempre arranjaria energias do fundo de sua alma para retribuir, e ao mesmo tempo renová-las.

_- Eu não disse... que juntos iríamos conseguir qualquer coisa!?_ - dizia ele com um sorriso gentil que só existia para a militia, apesar dos ferimentos. _- Se não fosse você... jamais teria conseguido._ - depois tombou de joelhos, apoiando sua cabeça no ventre da Santa de Magdala, como uma criança exausta.

A jovem, delicadamente foi deitando Chrno no chão... e deitando-se ao lado dele... de modo a manter seu corpo perto ao dele... aquecida com o calor de seu Chrno...

_- Chrno..._ - disse, suavemente... Estava triste por vê-lo daquela forma, ferido. Mas, estava feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado...

O demônio abriu os olhos novamente com um sorriso singelo, olhava nos olhos de Rosette... Estava hipnotizado por aqueles olhos azuis, e percebeu um fundo de tristeza na feição da jovem.

_- ... Rosette..._ - disse ele, enquanto acariciava gentilmente o corpo da militia, até repousar as mãos sobre a face dela. Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, de maneira a sentir o calor de sua respiração.

_- Eu... te... amo..._ - balbuciava ele de forma quase inaudível... palavra por palavra...

Rosette sorrira para ele. Gentilmente. Só para ele, seu anjo... seu Chrno...

_- Chrno..._ - ela disse, lentamente... _- Quando eu disse... me preocupei por você poder arranjar uma namorada... eu..._ - a jovem dizia quase em um sussurro, pausadamente, com uma voz suave.

_- É porque você não pode ter outra namorada que não seja EU!!!_ - a voz dela, num impulso, aumentou relativamente, assim como seu olhar se tornou mais severo aquela hora. Realmente desagradava muito Rosette pensar em Chrno com outra mulher... Ela o amava... E... precisava dizer isso para ele...

Chrno ficou chocado com aquilo que Rosette tinha acabado de dizer, não muito pelo que conteúdo daquelas palavras, mas sim pelo jeito e ocasião em que foram ditas... Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso sem jeito e ficou um pouco ruborizado:

_- Já... esperava algo assim, Rosette._ - disse ele meio sem jeito, embora estivesse sorrindo. _- E... quando eu disse, para não se preocupar com isso, porque eu era um demônio... na verdade... era porque não existe nenhuma outra pessoa para mim além de você!!! _- o demônio, agora, acariciava o rosto da jovem, como se fosse para acalmá-la depois de ter dito aquelas palavras.

_- Então está combinado, Chrno!_ - a militia sorriu para o demônio, meigamente. _- A partir de agora nós somos namorados!!!_ - disse, com empolgação, ainda sorrindo...

O demônio estava impressionado com a naturalidade da jovem, ela falava aquilo como se eles fossem apenas um casal de pré-adolescentes... Como se não houvesse nenhuma barreira entre os dois... E, de certa forma, aquelas palavras aqueceram o coração do demônio, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo... Naquele momento, só existia os dois, que formavam uma única presença.

_- Si-Sim, Rosette._ - afirmava o demônio, ainda corado. _- E nada vai nos separar agora!!!_ - agora ele olhava profundamente nos olhos dela... Não encontrava mais motivo nenhum para hesitar a partir daquele momento...

_- Hihihi... Eu fico imaginando o que a irmã Kate vai dizer quando descobrir... que a militia Rosette Christopher está namorando com um demônio!_ - a menina ria de satisfação, apenas imaginando a cara que a freira iria fazer quando descobrisse... E ela, Rosette, realmente sentia vontade de gritar para o mundo... Que ela amava Chrno!

O demônio estava sem jeito diante da empolgação da militia, e temia um pouco do que seria dela agora em diante... Mas, aquele pensamento passou rapidamente por sua mente. Naquele momento, somente o presente importava.

_- Não interessa o que ela disser, ou o que qualquer um pensar._ - disse ele seriamente, levantando-se um pouco, apoiando-se no braço e colocando o rosto um pouco acima do dela. _- Agora... precisamos oficializar o namoro._ - disse ele, acariciando os cabelos loiros da jovem, com uma expressão gentil na face... E beijou carinhosamente a militia, sem hesitar nem um pouco...

Rosette correspondeu àquele beijo carinhoso de Chrno... Que, em primeiro momento, era suave e lento, mas logo fora se transformando em um beijo mais intenso, mais apaixonado... até ousado. A jovem abraçou gentilmente o seu mais novo namorado... primeiro namorado. E seria o único. O único ser que ela amava... E o único que ela amaria... Para sempre...

Chrno agora acariciava a militia de forma mais ousada, e apesar dos ferimentos ele subia mais em cima da jovem, fazendo um pouco de peso sobre ela... Não poderia jamais perder aquele momento, tinha lutado tanto até que essa hora chegasse... Finalmente o demônio Chrno havia encontrado um lugar no universo... a pessoa no qual ele iria estar junto até o final de sua existência, como um só.

_- Chrno... Você está ferido..._ - a jovem levou suas mãos ao rosto do demônio, mostrando-lhe preocupação com os seus olhos... Não queria que ele se ferisse ainda mais... Não queria lhe causar dor...

Ele pegou a mão de Rosette de seu rosto, e beijou-a gentilmente.

_- Você jamais me causará dor..._ - disse sorrindo. _- Dor eu sentiria se não pudesse sentir mais o seu o toque..._

O demônio beijou o pescoço da jovem, e logo após disse apaixonadamente em seu ouvido:

_- Apenas você pode me curar, Rosette..._

_- Chrno..._ - Rosette olhou profundamente nos olhos do demônio. _- Você... para mim... é um anjo... O meu anjo!_ - sorriu, e logo após beijou-lhe nos lábios, intensamente... demonstrando-lhe todo o seu amor...

Chrno correspondia ao beijo apaixonadamente, explorando ainda mais o corpo da jovem com as mãos... Ajoelhou-se sobre ela, e ajudou-a a retirar o sobre tudo vermelho dele, que a jovem ainda estava vestindo... E colocou-o sobre os ombros nus, pois sua camisa tinha sido rasgada devido a transformação... Os ferimentos que Chrno tinha sofrido durante a batalha, pareciam agora não incomodar mais o demônio, e já estavam cicatrizando devido ao rápido metabolismo que possuía.

_- Rosette..._ - sussurrou, após se abaixar novamente com o sobretudo cobrindo os dois. _- Você é uma anja... que caiu em meus braços... agora é minha!..._

Chrno voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, explorando a boca da jovem com a língua, transmitindo ao máximo todo amor que sentia por ela... Aquele amor que ultrapassava as barreiras da ética, do correto... E se resumia somente a duas existências que somente desejavam permanecer juntas... Agora o demônio fazia peso sobre o corpo da militia puxando-a para si...

Rosette carinhosamente começava a passar suas mãos pelas costas de Chrno... ora abraçando-o, ora acariciando-o... enquanto o beijava profundamente. Era uma menina aprendendo a amar. Chrno lhe ensinaria a amar. Os dois aprenderiam juntos... Se redescobririam mutuamente.

As mãos do demônio entravam lentamente por debaixo do hábito incomum da freira, de forma que a cada toque o calor que ela passava para ele, naquela madrugada fria o aquecia cada vez mais... Mais tarde, retirou a parte de cima da roupa azul dela lentamente... Apenas o corpo e o amor deles bastavam para aquecê-los naquela madrugada!!!

_- Desculpe-me... por não poder levá-la a algum lugar mais apropriado..._ - sussurrou o demônio tristemente no ouvido de Rosette.

A irmã levou seu dedo aos lábios de Chrno, sorrindo-lhe singelamente.

_- Shh... O que importa... é que estamos juntos... eu e você! Apenas..._ - e voltou a beijá-lo, abraçando-o e puxando-o mais para perto de si, de seu corpo...

Chrno tinha entendido Rosette... Não importava o lugar, para os dois só bastava um ao outro... Ele agora retirava gentilmente as roupas dela, como se elas escorregassem em sua pele... Explorava com os lábios o corpo dela, queria que ela tivesse uma noite inesquecível e eterna, pois o futuro era sombrio... Talvez dali para frente, nunca mais aquele momento se repetisse... Queria poder dar tanto prazer a ela quanto fosse possível para ele... Seu corpo, apesar de um demônio completava-a... e quando estavam juntos, o amor dos dois era tão puro e intenso, que talvez fossem um dos últimos amantes daquela época negra, naquela cidade de New York, onde parecia que a humanidade já tinha esquecido das coisas realmente importantes...

Eles não precisavam da bênção do Deus dos homens, que por sua vez sempre esteve ausente na vida dos dois... não precisavam da benção de ninguém... Chrno e Rosette, naquele momento, eram maiores que o mundo...

**OWARI**


End file.
